narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unrelenting Sword Savages
The day was cold, and by cold, nearly 30 degrees Fahrenheit. A feature, nearly never seen in the Village that Hid in the Leaves, however this didn't stop the work, that a young boy had planned out for himself. He'd been given a mission to check on the Land of Noodles, to see their standing. As a small land their weren't very military based, and many other places attempted to take over. Inorder to prevent such havoc, the land signed a deal with Konoha, what was known as the "Protection Program", where Konoha were to protect them, while the Land of Noodles supplied them. With all of that out of the window, he would be able to get a day off. Something he didn't want — a boy of no breaks — but was forced to take. He sat on Tobirama's monument head, and looked up above. If one took a closer look at it, he would seem as if he were freezing, due to his light outside appearance, when in reality, he was perfectly fine. Underneath his white robe, was a battle Armour, that matched Hashirama's and under that, was a navy blue shirt, with pants that came to about his ankles. He then took a quick glance down. "White is everyone so happy today. It's mighty cold, yet they stand in the pathways and play." He made a slight chuckle. "I should stop being a hypocrite. When I was 6 I was out during the snow training, and I remember dad telling me to come back in the house. Yeah, I should really stop." Looking over his shoulder he could seen the sun brightest day. "I will never understand how it's so cold, yet the sun is out." Holding his hand to his side, a small flame appeared in his palm. "Yeah the sun couldn't even compare." Standing to his feet, he picked up his gunbai, which sat next to him. Placing it to his back, it covered his clan's crest. "I should be going now. You know how life is." He states, vanishing into thin air, leaving behind the view of red flames. His destination, the Land of Noodles. There, it seemed as though it was simply business as usual. The farmers tended their crops in the open fields, littered with vegetables and spices used to create the country's diverse selection of noodley dishes. Youngsters getting away with handfuls of the juicy fruit bore by their neighbors, giggling at their own mischievous deeds. Masamune stopped to watch the kids disappear into the distance, giving a sigh before returning to the pile of firewood that was steadily growing beside him. Once upon a time, he lived in the village hidden within the rain: a soldier of the Land of Rain. An accomplished swordsman, Masamune probably was the most skilled with the blade from his graduating class, greatly due to his samurai heritage; he even created several techniques that elevated him to the rank of chūnin. Once upon a time, asamune wanted to prove to the world that the way of the samurai was still as strong as that of the dominant military force of the world. But those beliefs faded as he awakened from his naivete. The ninja dominated the samurai not because the samurai were weak, but because the samurai were not desired. He wasn't desired. What reason is there to fight? "Hey, old man. There should be enough here for you for the next few days. I'm heading home for the night," Masamune called over. "Thank you, Masamune-san. Here," the old man gave the former Rain-nin a basket, with a pot of boiling soup within it. "It's on the house. I really appreciate your help." "Thank you very much," Masamune said, bowing and giving the man his farewells before collecting his walking stick and heading home with the noodle soup. Masamune's hut is a sizable distance from the old man's house, so the stick was helpful in managing his pace. As he walked, Masamune had the distinct feeling that there was something different about this night. At first, he thought that a trainee had burned a dish or the smell of a carcass was making the rounds, but he couldn't smell anything of the sort. The open fields gave way to a decently populated forest: a popular hiding place for undesirables. Perhaps bandits were drawn to the smell of the soup? But Masamune wasn't concerned with them: he had defeated highwaymen without proper weapons before, so he did not see how another encounter would change anything. But it wasn't that. Masamune stopped in his tracks as his instincts closed in on the possible options. Could it be... A shinobi? Closing in, Shiroyasha felt a certain type of chill slide down his back. And upon his random stop, a gust of wind pushed his white robe to the side, but thanks to his Gunbai, it kept it just a tab bit in place. He took a quick glance both left and right. Covering his surroundings just to make sure this presence he felt wasn't too close to him. "Yeah, it's someone. Not exactly a shinobi but on our level of skill. Then again...I don't discriminate." Shiroyasha's point of view was now directed to the one he had sensed. It was a crazy thing to do, but it was completely worth it in his eyes. Nothing revealed themselves from the forest. Masamune yawned. Being watched? He thought for a moment, considering that someone is attempting to collect a bounty on him. But, wouldn't it be logical to attack now, when he is held down by the noodle soup and carrying no weapons? The one watching could very well be a fool, but perhaps he wants to make sure that Masamune is armed for the sole purpose of proving something to himself. No use thinking about it. He continued on his way, arriving at his hut without incident. It is a very modest home, with only a small collection of flowers decorating the front yard. After preparing a small fire, he lifted the pot of soup over it and started his dinner. "Awful as ever," Masamune sighed. The old man was never a good cook. But it is still free food. Shiroyasha sighed a bit, before finally coming to his conclusion. Looking over his shoulder, the presence had seemed to disappear, but he was still able to track it. "Yeah, that was the green light go for me." Shiroyasha states, kneeling to the ground before completely vanishing into thin air. His reappearance brought him to a small hut, at which he couldn't quite place his finger into where he was. With attempts to suppress his own chakra, a Shiroyasha sat like a preset stir waiting to get his prey. Minutes passed without incident. Masamune eventually had enough of the awful-tasting noodle soup, heading over to the sink to wash the dishes. The fact that nothing happened bothered him. Could have just been the wind, Masamune thought. But his intuition was usually accurate. He laid out his tatami mat and sheets and put out the fire, allowing darkness to prevail. Masamune laid down, lifting a crack in the floor board to retrieve his sword from below. Keeping it hidden beneath his pillow and bed sheets, Masamune closed his eyes to rest for the night. A long silence sat, when suddenly Shiroyasha heard the clinks and clanks of dishes being washed. Scoping out the scene just a bit more, he noticed how the scene jumped from decent, to a bit more off beat. Looking around, he ensured that he was alone outside. But made sure he had enough elbow room incase things got a bit bumpy. Shiroyasha closing in on the door of the hut, Shiroyasha made no hesitation. He knocked on it loudly, to make sure someone heard him. Even in their sleep they'd role over, thanks to human instinct. Masamune opened his eyes at the loud knock; he had not quite fallen asleep yet. So his intuition was correct after all. It was rare for anyone to come to his house at this hour, so the former soldier got out of bed and took his sword with him to the door. However, he stayed an arm's length away from the door. "Who's there?" he called. Shiroyasha braced himself. Bring one, who was known to never under estimate his opponent, he took no light view, and clinched his very own blade. Surfing his mind for a file, which would become his choice of words he decided to use the truth. And move around it, to fit his scenario he was in. Maybe it wasn't too safe, but he wouldn't drop from it so easily. "Shiroyasha leader of Konoha's ANBU." He answered to the calling voice. "What do you want? Konoha ninja don't usually appear around here. It's also really inconvenient to come at this hour. I have a lot of work in the morning, you know," Masamune said in annoyance. He rested a thumb in the hilt of his sword, but he didn't loosen it from its sheath to avoid making any slight scraping sound. He had a slight feeling that this ANBU had some idea that he was a missing-nin, but Masamune played dumb for now. There wasn't any need to create unnecessary suspicion. Playing around wasn't an option, Shiroyasha couldn't sit and indulge in what Masamune had going on, so he turned up the fire. "Masamune, would you just come with me." Shiroyasha stepped from the door just a tad bit, creating a gap, incase the opposing party had anything planned, he didn't want to take a direct attack. "No." Masamune charged at the door, knocking it off its hinges with a swift kick and sending it flying in the direction of Shiroyasha. His sword was drawn, held close to his shoulder as Masamune quickly assessed his surroundings. Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman